Ranma times 2
by Wicked Lady
Summary: Thanks to a twist of fate, Ranma's cloned his female form without even knowing it. Will his second self fix his life or make it that much harder? Read and review
1. The Orion Mark

DISCLAIMER: The tallest blades of grass, are the first to get hit by the lawn mower. I do not own Ranma 1/2, nor am I very tall. I own the the clone. She's short too.  
  
After a lab accident, Ranma's female form is cloned. Problem is, the full time female clone has a personality of her own and she wants to 'improve' her parent cell's love life. Will she fix Ranma's problems or be more trouble then she's worth?  
  
A very busty female with firy red hair pushed the metal door open and rushed into the first building she reached. "Stupid rain," she mummbled under her breath. "Can't stay a boy for longer then two seconds before someone of something gets me wet again."  
  
The girl was in truth a boy cursed to change gender and become a girl whenever splashed with cold water. His name was Ranma, but thanks to his curse, he was also known as Tree-Dwelling-Pig-Tailed-Girl, Pigtailed Goddess, Juilet, and several other names that could never be repeated among civilized people. "Hello?" she called, wincing in disgust at the female voice that echoed back.  
  
Glancing around, Ranma looked for anyone that might get mad at him for trespassing. Finding no one, the red head looked for cameras that might be much less understanding then a guard. Findind nothing, Ranma's curiousity got to the better of him in his female form and the girl wandered around the dark warehouse she had come into.  
  
When the rain had started, Ranma had run to the nearest building in hopes of getting inside before becoming wet enough for his curse to come into effect. Now that the transformation had came about anyway, the soaked form desided to roam his newest surroundings.  
  
The warehouse was dark with only dim, broken light from the world on the otherside of the open door. Fumbling around, the red head found a flash light. With her his light weilding weapon, Ranma vensered forth. Large crates and moving equipment sat around int semi-neat rows. In the bright light of a sunny day, the warehouse would have looked very dull, but when lit only the glow of the flashlight and the pale gray rays from outside, they were shadowed, dangerous looking, and in all other ways creepy.  
  
Ranma let out a gasp of surprize feeling something stab him. He turned his flashlight to see a short, fat needle with a drop of red blood on it. "Don't these people know to cover that stuff up?" he growled, his female voice making him sound less threatening.  
  
"Ran-chan," a voice called.  
  
The red haired beauty winced, reconginising the voice of his cute fience. "Yea, Ukyo?"  
  
A girl with dark hair held back with a white bandana appeared in the light of Ranma's flashlight. "Hey baby. Why don't you come back with me to my place and we'll heat some water for you while I make something for us to eat?"  
  
At the combined offers of food and hot male--body-restoring water, Ranma was putty in Ukyo's hand and he happily followed the chief away.  
  
A large blue machine came to life senceing the DNA filled life sorce that was blood on one of its many arms. The blood tipped arm retracted so the DNA sample could be taken. Inside the machine, lights turned on, pumps began pumping, and inside a small tube sat a single cell of human DNA. With a pulse, there were two cells, then three, four, the cells replicated until finally there was a small child inside the swelling tube. The child became bigger as it quickly aged.  
  
A day later, two fat docters entered their warehouse lab. "It's a simple process, my friend. You take a DNA sample with one of the arms and it will replicate whatever you put in there. We've been tinkering with it, but so far all atempts to get the clones to be small have failed. They age at an excelerated pace until they reach the age of the spesimen they were cloned from. After that, they age normally." The docter chuckled. "Thankfully, as long as we keep them in their rubber tubes with the formula, they won't awaken or begin aging normally until they are introduced to air."  
  
The second docter nodded happily. "Have you started cloning humans yet?"  
  
"Oh no," the first began. "We haven't resived government approval for cloning something that advanced. Right now, we're cloning bunnies, but all of our test subjects seems to like making bunnies the slow way. We're on our fourth generation already, not counting the clones."  
  
Nodding again, the second docter giggled in a very unmannly way. "Bunnies," he snickered.  
  
"Yes. Bunnies."  
  
The two fat docters laughed and laughed as though bunnies were the funniest things on Earth. They stopped at a cage that had far more bunnies inside then animal protection laws would allow. "How do you tell the clones from the originals?" the second docter asked, snuggling a bunny from the cage.  
  
"They have three cute little scars behind the right ear. We call them the Orion's Mark."  
  
"Because they look like the belt on Orion?" the second docter asked, looking at the small scar at the base of the bunny's ear.  
  
The first docter frowned. "They do?" He looked behind the bunny's ear. "Hey! They do! Wow, all this time we've been calling it Orion's Mark because that's my grandson's name."  
  
"Hanah had the baby?" the second docter squealed.  
  
The first docter nodded. "Eight pounds, six inches. A very healthy boy. Already asked if I could put his DNA in the database for future cloning. That way they could have twins."  
  
The two docters chuckled. Their chubby faces jiggling. The second docter looked up. "How many bunnies are in that disurbingly large tube back there?"  
  
The first docter looked. "There shouldn't be any. I've been on vacation and I know there was nothing in cloner number three when I left."  
  
The two docters waddled over to the large blue machine. "Well, it says it's reached the age of the parent cell. What could it be."  
  
The fat docters stared at the over sreached tube. "Why aren't these see through?" the second docter asked.  
  
"We feared what whould happen when we started cloning foxes." The first docter motioned to the plump rabbits.  
  
Curious, the docters put theier chubby faces very close to a button labeled 'open.' "Let's see what it is," the second docter said happily. Agreeing, the first docter pressed the button.  
  
The tube popped and out fell a very slimy, very naked, and very large chested red headed teenage girl.  
  
"Um..."  
  
"If the government found out about this, we could be in big trouble."  
  
"Take her home then."  
  
"MY WIFE WOULD KILL ME!" The first docter sheiked. "You take her."  
  
The second docter shook his head. "My boyfriend would make me sleep on the couch for a year at least." The first docter's eyes buldged. "What? You didn't know I was gay?" The first docter's jaw dropped. "Hojo, I lived with six beautiful women through out my teenaged years and you know I wasn't attracked to any of them." Hojo stared. "You knew my male room mate was interested in floral arrangments! Think man, think."  
  
"If I'm married and you're gay, what do we do with the girl? She can't stay here!"  
  
The second docter frowned. "How about we wrap her up in that blanket you bought at Wal-Mart on the way here and shove her outside and pretend we've never seen her before."  
  
"Why would you think I'd do something so cruel?"  
  
"If you do, we can make breakfast tacos."  
  
"Ok then!" Hojo said happily.  
  
Soon after, a confused clone found herself in the rain with only a blanket to cover her. "Um..." She blinked and looked at the water pooling in her hand. "I get the feeling I don't like cold water," she said aload as she watched it. "And I have a sudden craving for okonomiyaki."  
  
Review. Also, vote for who you want me to match up. And no, you can't match up Ranma with his clone. That's just be gross. 


	2. Evil Plans for a Good Clone

I own many a thing and many a thing I own. Ranma is great and Ranma and Ranma is swell. In the end, I own only Ranma's clone. Oh well.  
  
Akane watched the rain fall. A part of her knew Ranma was off somewhere as a guy, happily avoiding the rain, but something inside her hoped he was running home to take a hot bath.  
  
The blue haired girl's eyes widened when she caught sight of wet red hair. She rushed out into the yard, not caring she was getting wet and sure enough, across the street with an all too fimiar face was a busty red headed girl. "Ranma!" Akane called happily. She rushed over and grabbed the dazed girl. "Oh Ranma, where have you been? Where are your clothes?" she asked looking at the soaked blanket wrapped tightly around the redhead. "Come on, let's get you inside and dressed."  
  
"Ok," the red head said looking confused.  
  
The clone happily splashed the water enjoying the luke warm feel. Not understanding a thing the blue haired girl had been talking about, she had agreed to everything she had said. As it stood, after getting caught in the ran, she had run into someone named Kuno who attacked her and ripped off her clothes. The clone didn't know who Kuno was, but if the blue haired girl thought he'd take a girl's clothes, he must not be a very nice person.  
  
A knock on the door shook the clone from her thoughts. "Ranma, how's the water?"  
  
"Um, it's still a little cold."  
  
"Alright, I'll boil somemore and have Akane bring it in for you."  
  
"Thank you!" The clone called and returned to wondering who Kuno was and why he'd steal a girl's clothes. 'Maybe he's a crossdressing theif.'  
  
Another knock was quickly followed by the blue haired girl entering with two kettles of steaming water. "Got your hot water for you, Ranma."  
  
"Thank you Akane," the clone said happily hoping that the blue haired girl was in fact named Akane. When the girl smiled warmly, the clone felt at ease. 'She's so nice.'  
  
The door shut and the clone took the hot water and poured it on her head. She then desided hot water was much nicer then luke warm water. She looked around and found that Akane had also left some dry clothes for her. She got out of the water in search of a towel.  
  
Ranma entered the dojo that had become his home and looked around happily. Though the rain had made him a girl once again, he knew that Kasumi would have hot water ready for him. "Kasumi, I need some hot water."  
  
"Oh, hello Ranma. I think Akane just took some to the bathroom for you."  
  
"Um, thanks." Confused, Ranma headed to the bathroom.  
  
He opened the door to see a double of himself. Had she not been wearing a towel instead of Chinese style clothing, he would have thought he was looking at a mirror. "Who are you?" he demanded.  
  
His clone smiled. "The blue haired girl called me Ranma. I'm Ranma."  
  
"No, I'm Ranma!" he growled.  
  
The clone blinked. "Then she lied?"  
  
Ranma squinted. "You have no clue who you are, do you?"  
  
"I've got breast. That means I'm a girl. Other then that I'm clueless. You could ask the fat docters who pushed me out of their cloning lab. One of them might know."  
  
"Docters? Cloning lab?"  
  
"Then again, that one docter didn't know the other one was gay so they might not know much about me either."  
  
"You're a clone?"  
  
"Uh, I guess. Are you my mom then?"  
  
Ranma looked at his clone and began to laugh. The clone was confused, but she laughed as well. 'My mom's insane. I hope it isn't genetic.'  
  
In a flash, the clone found herself doused in hot water. She sputtered. "HEY! I just dryed off!"  
  
"You didn't change," Ranma said in disapointment. "I was hoping you'd take one of my fiences off my hands."  
  
Bitter about being wet, the clone dumped the other pot of hot water on Ranma. She was however shocked to see the girl infront of her turn into a boy. "That's different."  
  
"You have no idea." 'She might not get rid of a fience, but she could help me get rid of my many male admirers. This clone could distract Kuno while I spend time with Akane!' Ranma grinned and put an arm around the clone's neck. "Let's make a deal you and I."  
  
"Ok mom."  
  
"This whole change when wet thing has really messed up my life. I've people of both genders chasing me. In exchange for you taking pest like Kuno out of my way and giving my other fiences the run around, I'll let you sleep in my room and I'll bring you food and all of that. And when my curse is lifted, I'll tell everyone you're my sister."  
  
The red headed clone stuck out her tounge. "Live my life as a second you? I see no benifit for me. Food and shelter are all well and nice, but I don't see any reason why I shouldn't just walk out of here and declare myself to the world."  
  
Ranma growled a moment when suddenly, an idea popped into his head. "Come with me." Checking that the coast was clear, Ranma snuck to his room with a now dressed clone in toe. He took out a photo album. Fliping a few pages he found what he was looking for. "If you help me, I promise to set you up with one of these guys."  
  
He dropped the album in front of his clone. She fell to her knees in awe of it. On the page Ranma had selected there was a picture of every rivial he had. Kuno, Ryouga, Mousse, Pantyhose-Taru, and even Tsubasa. If they were male and had ever fought Ranma, their picture was there. She pulled the album close to her chest. "So many guys to choose from!" she said in shock.  
  
"And most of them will be up for grabs if you help me." He turned the page and pointed to a picture of an old man at the bottom. "That's my dad. If you help me out, he'll be your dad too."  
  
"Then I'd have a mom and a dad. I'll do it. I'll be your double."  
  
Ranma grinned. "You'll need a name though. Everyone will be calling you my name, but you'll need your own once my curse is lifted." He looked her over, even though a voice in his head said he already knew that body all too well. "I've got it! I'll call you Aranel!"  
  
"I've got a name, a dad, and a brother all in one day," she whispered to herself. She threw her arms around Ranma's neck. "I can't wait to get started. You just tell me what to do."  
  
A wicked smile formed on the boy's face as he looked at the now clear sky. "Step one, get rid of the compition."  
  
Vote on couples like there's no tomorrow. I have no preference. Vote like crazy. The count so far is: Ranma/Shampoo: 1 Ranma/Akane: 1 Ranma/Clone: 1 I SAID I WASN'T GOING TO DO THAT! She's his clone. That's like a twin sister. Mousse in general: 1 Keep voting to get what you want. ~~~~~~~~~ Cheese: I'm pleased to see someone else likes Mousse. He's always been my favorite in the comic. He'll be in chapter three, but unless I can find a way to work him into the plot, he'll only be a background character.  
  
Akane: You think it's cool? Yay me! Don't worry, even if there aren't enough votes for an Akane/Ranma story, I'll imply a lot since that's what the comic does.  
  
High King Isaac: Though I'm glad you have offered you oppion and voted as you see fit, I wish you wouldn't be so harsh with my oppion. Aranel is Ranma's clone. True, she was cloned from a body that doesn't belong to him, it's still his DNA that brought her into being. I see the cursed springs as making you take on another form you could have been born into. When and if Ranma finds the spring of Drowned Boy, he won't take on the form of a differnet boy. He'll just be normal again. This make me think that the body Ranma takes as a girl is how he would have looked had he been a girl. If you look at it that way, Ranma dating Aranel would be like him dating his twin sister.  
  
Ukari-chan: I already have part of chapter three done. I don't plan on ending this anytime soon.  
  
Chi Vayne: I was trying to imply that the baby was short and fat since the docters are only identified by being fat guys with medical degrees. Also, by the baby not being healthy, I also get to have a mental image of a guy buying his lab coat at a custume shop and getting his licence to practice medice off of ebay 


	3. Upperclassman Kuno vs Aranel

STOP HITTING MY BRAIN WITH MEAT PATTIES! I swear I own only the clone. Only the clone. Aranel belongs to me and that's it.  
  
Ranma puts his clone to work, but is it too soon for a clone still trying to understand the world to be out unaided? Will Ranma's plan backfire? What kind of a name is Aranel anyway? This and more in chapter three.  
  
Aranel looked at herself in Ranma's mirror. He had insisted that they wear the same thing so his 'plan' would work, but the red head decided Ranma's time in his female form had so far been wasted for he clearly didn't know better then to wear red clothes that were only a shade or two different then his hair. 'Why couldn't he have woren blue today?' she thought to herself. "Oh well. Once his curse is gone and I'm the only one who looks like this, I'll wear what I want." Nodding, Aranel opened the door a crack.  
  
Talking to the blue haired girl was Ranma. He winked his signal telling the clone to crawl onto the roof. Sighing, Aranel did so.  
  
"Come on Akane, we have the whole day off. Let's go to the park to train. It's no fun fighting in the same setting over and over again."  
  
Akane smiled. "Sure, sounds like fun. I go get changed."  
  
"Are you and the blue haired girl dating?"  
  
Ranma jumpped hearing a voice so close to his head. "Don't do that," he hissed at the upside down red headed girl. "And yea, sort of."  
  
"How can you sort of be dating? You either are or you're not."  
  
"It's complicated. I'm betrothed to her." Ananel's eyes got big. "The old man also betrothed me to a girl named Ukyo."  
  
Aranel fell off the roof. "Two fiances?"  
  
"Three," Ranma corrected. "I defeated Shampoo in battle. My Amazon law, we're engaged unless someone defeats me in a fight for her hand before the wedding."  
  
The clone shook her head wildly. "Three fiances! My mom's a player!"  
  
"Stop calling me mom!"  
  
"No one's calling you 'mom,' Ranma," Kasumi called from the distance.  
  
Ranma's face turned redder then Aranel's hair. "Get back up there," he hissed pushing on his clones head so that she was no longer in view. "And remember, at first sight of Kuno, take his attension away from me and Akane." Aranel dropped a hand over the roof's edge, an A'ok clearly visible. "You have the picture I gave you?" The a'ok became a thumbs up. "Just don't forget what I told you about him." Aranel bopped Ranma on the nose before pulling her hand out of view.  
  
"Ready," Akane purred, joining Ranma a moment too late to see the hand hanging down from the roof. "Is it a long walk to this training park of your's?" she asked playfully.  
  
A grin appeared on Aranel's face as a plot fromed in her head. 'Worry not, Mama boy. I'll keep this Kuno guy away from you and Akane, but I'll do much more then that as well.' Aranel had to to bite her lip to keep from laughing out load.  
  
Ranma looked over his shoulder to see a flash of red hair. 'At least that copy is do what she's suppost to. Now all I have to do is get to the garden before someone messes up my plan.'  
  
"RANMA!"  
  
"Oh, no," Akane groaned. "Not Upperclassman Kuno."  
  
The cursed boy slid an arm around his fiancee. "Come on Akane, if we hurry, we can get to the training spot before he sees us." He looked in time to see Aranel landing a nice kick in Kuno's jaw. 'With no training or anything...No doubt, she's definatly my clone.'  
  
"What's the mater Kuno?" Aranel demanded, dropping into a fighting stance. "It's not bad enough you have to stalk me around, but you have to try to steal my brother's girlfriend too? You are so disgusting!"  
  
"Brother?" Kuno asked, dazed. "That enslaver of women is your brother?"  
  
Aranel growled. "Yes, you idiot. Ranma's my twin brother. Why else we look so much a like?" Slapping away the hand Kuno had reached toward her chest, Aranel tried to calm herself. 'Distraction. All eyes on me. If I help Ranma, he's gonna set me up with that cute guy. Without Ranma's help, that guy will think I'm mama and I'll never stand a chance. Just keep calm and waste time...' "You are such a little pervert, Kuno. I know all about those pictures of me that you have of me and that disgusting story you made up!"  
  
By now, a small crowd had formed. "But, my redheaded goddess-"  
  
"I'M NOT YOUR GODDESS!" A vien in the redheaded clone's temple pulsed. 'Ranma and Akane put up with this on a daly basis? Ten minites and I'm already sick of him!' "Only a disgusting pervert would jump to the concultion I'm sleeping with my brother just cause I ain't interested in you."  
  
The crowd gaspped. Kuno looked up from the ground where he'd tried to worship her feet, dispite her stomping on him. "What? I don't remember that."  
  
"Oh? Then I guess you don't remember how you called Ranma an enslaver of women because I didn't want to go out with you either."  
  
Aranel's eyes became wide feeling her chest getting crushed in a painful grope. "Oww," she whimpered. "You pervert! I mean, did you have to squeeze that hard?"  
  
A savior came in the form of a very harsh kick dealt from a skilled Chinese martial artist. The force of the kick had sent Kuno flying. Aranel found her self staring at the foot, still in place after the kick, that had just taken place of Upperclassman Kuno's head in her sight. Slowly, her blue eyes trace from the foot, up the leg, past the white robes, to see a very handsome face. 'Oh wow.' The clone's checks colored. "I couldd'a beat him myself, ya know," she said softly.  
  
"I know." He smiled making Aranel's face turn a darker pink. 'Oh Shampoo, now that I've beaten Ranma...' "My darling!" He took the startled clone into his arms. "Now we can be married. Aren't you happy?"  
  
Her heart's beating drumming in her ears, her face the color of her hair. Aranel's eyes glazed. "Oh wow. This is all so sudden. I don't know what to say!"  
  
The smile that had began forming on Aranel's face faded upon seeing her hero's eyes roll back and he colapsed leaving Ranma only in her vission. The smile was gone, but the blush was not. "Ranma?"  
  
"Not bad for your first day as me. Kuno and Mousse." Ranma smiled. "Mousse is blind as a bat, he probally thought you were Shampoo."  
  
Aranel's face fell. "Probally." She looked at the unconscience form at her feat. "Mousse."  
  
With a false cheer, she looked up again. "So where's Akane?"  
  
Ranma's lower lip went out in his all too classic pout. "Ran off with Ryoga. Again."  
  
"That's ok. You still have two other fiancees."  
  
"She thinks he's her pet pig."  
  
"Oh." Aranel moved to follow Ranma as he walked away. Her blue eyes turned back to the sleeping form on the Chinese boy. "So, um...Who's Mousse? One of your friends?"  
  
Ranma snickered, putting an arm around his clone as the left the park. "No, he's trying to kill me." Seeing the confused look in his clone's eyes, Ranma added. "He's in love with my Amazon fiancee. He can't marry her unless he defeats me in battle."  
  
'That poor guy. He only wants one girl while Ranma here is up to his ears in fiancees. It'll take some prying, and some sceameing, but I think a little game of Match Maker will do a lot of good to a lot of people...' Aranel giggled at her thought.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Mama, where will I sleep tonight?"  
  
"MAMA?"  
  
"You said not to call you mom. You didn't say anything about calling you mama."  
  
Steam poured out of Ranma's ears. "I'M A GUY!"  
  
The voting stands as follows: Ranma/Akane: 2 Ranma/Shampoo: 1 Ranma/Kasumi: 1 Ranma/Nabaki: 1 Mouse in general: 1 Mousse was in the chapter just like I promised. Sorry is it was too mushy.  
  
Um...All but one vote so far involves Ranma. This is good. The story is more about an outsider trying to make sence of his parent cell's life, so this all works, but I plan on making Aranel quite the sneaky plotter. So feel free to vote for others as well. All reviews and flames that deal with the story and have young reader safe languge will be read and listened too so please keep voting. Chapter 5 is the chapter you can vote for. Once I post 6, all scores are final  
  
khim: I agree with you a lot on this. Every girl and most of the guys in Ranma's life try to 'win' him even though he has no intrest in being won. Ranma's not inicent though. He uses their greed and lust for him to gain what he wants. No mater who end up with who, someone is going to be upset and all their lives will be messed up because of the ties they are stuck in. I'll take a look at the story you mentioned in your review 


	4. A Picture Plan

Got intoduced to it by a friend. It was cute and all that, much more then a trend. Next thing I know, I'm down at the cineama, sittin' there it said I don't own Ranma, what's THAT about? Only Aranel is mine, but her looks belong to someone else.  
  
~~~  
  
It had been one week since Aranel had fought Kuno. She had only met Ranma a few hours before that. Now after seven days of knowing the cursed youth, the clone had a good idea of what he was like. He would stand on a table and loudly proclaim he didn't like his fiencees, and call Akane his 'uncute fiancee' for the world to hear and then threaten any guy so so much as looked at her. When she asked him about it, he had insisted that it was because her father would kill him if anything happened to her.  
  
"But Mama, doesn't that mean you should fight to protect Kasumi and Nabaki as well? From what I've gathered, you are only promised to one of Soun's daughters, unless you've left something out, you have nothing that ties you to Akane."  
  
"No one is going after them. Akane is getting kidnapped and attacked every other day. She has to fight her way into school each morning." Ranma dropped a box of ramen in front of his clone. "If you keep calling me 'mama,' I'll have to stop spoiling you."  
  
Aranel looked at the box in confusion. "Cat Cafe? What kind of name is that?"  
  
"That's the cafe Shampoo's great grandmother owns. As long as Mousse is in the kichen and not at the cash register, you and I can get as much free food as we want."  
  
The clone's checks burned. "Mousse? That Chinese boy I met?"  
  
Ranma nodded. "Yea." He watched his clone closely as she ate. He couldn't be sure since her bangs hid her face, but it looked like she was turning red. "You ok? You're face is all red."  
  
"Just a little spicy," she lied. Aranel didn't want to tell her parent cell this, but ever since that day, her thoughts had revolved around Mousse. His long black hair, his intence blue/gray eyes, that smug smile that pulled her in. One one hand, having no interest in the guys she was meant to distract was aided by this crush. Feeling her face burn more, the week old clone brought up a topic that would take heat away from her. "I think Nabaki knows you're hiding something. She's been harder to shake the past two days and yesterday she walked in on me changing."  
  
The pigtailed boy looked up. "What? Did she know it wasn't me she was looking at?" Nabaki was famous for the embarassing photos she could take. More then once she'd sold snap shots of Ranma's female form to Kuno for insane amounts of money.  
  
"I don't think so. I've only been able to catch her in the act once." Aranel smiled and handed Ranma three photos from her fight with Kuno. "I traded her for these, though."  
  
The heir of the Saotome School of Indiscriminate Grappling looked at the pictures. One showed Kuno being stomped, and two had the busty head head nailing kicks to the perverted upperclassman's face. "Not bad for a clone." A frown formed on his face. "Hey, doesn't she normally take pictures in sets of five?"  
  
"The other two were embarassing so I burnned them last night!" She opened the closet and plopped down on her make-shift bed of blankets and pillows. "I'm gonna take a nap, have fun at school." The slidding door on the closet shut. Ranma stared at it blankly. The door opened just enough for a small hand to appear. He watched it grope blindly before finding the box of half eaten noodles.  
  
Ranma smiled and shook his head. Taking his bookbag, Ranma went out into the hall only to cloide with Kasumi. "I'm sorry!"  
  
"It's alright Ranma," she said cheerfully. "I just wanted to give you your lunch." Ranma bowed as he accepted the paper bag from the eldest Tendo daughter. 'Aranel's right. If I'm going to be part of this household, I should protect all the daughters from guys with dishonorable intensions. Kasumi's always so nice to me. I owe her.' Smiled warmly at him before heading down the hall to give Akane a similar bag.  
  
The blue haired girl thanked her sister. She caught Ranma staring and smiled at him. 'She's cute when she smiles...' He smiled back. "Ready for another day?"  
  
"Yea. If we leave now, we might even be early for once." Akane took Ranma's hand and dragged him down the hall and out of the dojo.  
  
~~~  
  
The two love birds slowly snuck up to the school's fence. Ranma boasted Akane up to check if the coast was clear. "I think we beat the crowd here today," Akane said happily. "There's only a few people here."  
  
Ranma smiled. "Pink looks good on you, ya know?"  
  
"Pink?" Akane looked confused a moment for it dawned on her. She stompped on Ranma's face. "I think you're being all sweet and acting like a normal boyfriend and then you go and say something like that! Why are you even looking up my skirt anyway?" Ranma grinned at her.  
  
"Ranma, I swear, sometimes you're almost as bad as Happosai!" She hopped down [AN: Yes, she gave a speach knowing he could still see up her skirt if he wanted]. The blue haired girl turned to face her fiancee. "Sometimes I wonder if you're even all that sane."  
  
Akane was pleased to see she had been right. For once, she was at school early enough to walk in normally. After a short battle with the one stalker that had already shown up, Akane entered the building with her fiance.  
  
~~~  
  
The closet door was shut, the bedroom light was out. Other then two old men and a clone, the house was empty. With Kasumi off doing what ever it was she did during the day, Aranel was as good as home alone. Openning the slidding door, Aranel slipped out. She opened the door that led to the hall and slowly slinked down past the door until she found the one she wanted.  
  
Nabaki's room was practily wall papered with pictures. The ones not pinned to the wall were either in boxes or attached to the web of strings going across the ceiling. Dropping to her knees, Aranel reached under the bed. Nabaki was nothing if not orignised in her black mail. A moment of searching lead to the redheaded clone taking out a box labeled 'Mousse.'  
  
Aranel opened the small box and emptied it. She curled up looking at the pictures of her Amazon hero. The pictures were few. Some showed a duck, other showed the boy. In most of the pictures, the poor Amazon was being abused in someway. From Ranma, to Shampoo or Cologne, for every picture of him relaxed, there was five of him in pain.  
  
The clone replaced the pictures and pulled out another box. This one was of pictures Nabaki must have put aside to sell to Kuno for it was full of pictures that had either Akane or female Ranma [or both]. The the many hours while the others were gone, Aranel looked at box after box trying her hardest to understand who these were. Ranma could tell her until he was blue in the face, but it was easier to see then to be told.  
  
'Well, I guess I could always just follow Ranma around and learn that way.' Replacing the pictures under the bed, Aranel grinned. She'd just have to spy on her parent cell and hope to figure out what he was really like when he didn't know he was being watched. When he was his true self.  
  
~~~  
  
Ranma/Akane: 6  
  
Ranma/Shampoo: 4  
  
Ranma/Kasumi: 3  
  
Ranma/Nabaki: 3  
  
Mouse in general: 1  
  
Nabaki in general: 1  
  
Mousse/Clone: 3  
  
Ryu/Clone: 1  
  
Ranma/Cologne: 1  
  
Pantyhose Tarou/Clone: 1  
  
Kuno/Kodachi: 1 aren't they brother and sister? ick  
  
Nabaki/Pantyhose-Tarou: 1  
  
Akane/Shampoo: 1 Ukyo/Kasumi: 1 I'm not going to write a yuri, so feel free to vote for these, I just won't write it ~~~ The votes are pooring in. I'm so happy. Normally no one reviews my stuff. I should have done this voting thing ages ago. People seem to have a wide range of votes too [some are disturbing]. Don't worry, I look at all reviews so even the weird ones will be noted.  
  
Saki Xiashang: I'm glad people agree with me and that you like my idea. My goal to be better then the drivel. I know how much I hate it when I'm looking for something to read and all I get is trash. I hope no one has to do that with me.  
  
Marik Kurakashi: I'm sorry, but I need more detail then that. Make what Nabaki?  
  
goku905041: If nothing else, we can asume that because I said so and it's my story. If you'd like, I'll go into more detail about the changes at a later time. Thanks for the vote.  
  
Cheese: You like her? Thank you! I like her name too. It's elvish for Princess. I adore Ranma, but after re-reading book 1 of Ranma and seeing that part where he tells Akane that he's built better, I got the idea that he'd name his clone something like what you find on a pillow at Clarie's  
  
Wicked Lady: HEY! Who signed under my name? I'm changing my password!  
  
Christine: And I plan of keeping it that way  
  
Dan: I agree, but I'm personally fond of Dr. Tofu.  
  
Herbal Essence is the Best Shampoo: How can it stand without legs? I think it sits.  
  
High King Isaac: Vote all you want as long as you only vote once per chapter. Voting again means you came back and earn more attension  
  
Conditioner: The Ranma/Ranma thing does bring to mind the quote "He's a couple all by himself."  
  
ShadowBakaSama: I'm afaird that I'm not familer with Ryu. I don't have all the comics and I don't have all the episodes so there are a few characters I'm clueless to. He's one of them. As for Nabaki, I think she's one of the smartest people on the show. She takes pictures when she sees an opening and she sells them for a lot of money. She'll be rich long before she moves out of the house [unless the picture money is what keeps the dojo open...]  
  
SUm1: Wow. You scare me. You really really scare me. I mean, I like the Mousse/Clone idea, but Kuno and Kodachi are FAMILY. I won't even let there be hinted sparks between a Ranma and the clone of a body that may or may not be related to him.  
  
Spanner: I know it's overly convenient, but I thought, 'Hey, the clone was just born. She wouldn't come up with this.' Besides, since the whole idea for the story came from a daydream I had in French class, I didn't think to much on the begining being part. I already have requests for Pantyhose Tarou to be in the story so I might need to work on his double take. 


	5. Clone and Pig Boy make a plot

The little man that lives behind my eyes says only Aranel is mine and that I don't own Ranma. It makes me upset. I hope that his house floods next time I start crying.  
  
~  
  
Akane stood before the stove with a pan in her hand. The simple meal she was trying to prepare was already smoking in protest. A growl of anger was rumbling in her chest and she could feel herself vibrating from it.  
  
The youngest daughter of the Tendo dojo was startled out of her anger when the pan was ripped from her hands. "What'd you do that for, Ranma?"  
  
"You're angry," Aranel said as if that was reason enough.  
  
"With good reason!" the blue haired girl fumed. She held up a small black pig with a bandaid covering his back. The pig growled at Aranel, clearly thinking that she was Ranma. "Why are you always picking on P- Chan?"  
  
Aranel stared in shock. How could Ranma hurt something so cute? "I'm really sorry Akane. I don't know why I did that. Let me make it up to you." Before Akane could protest, Aranel had taken the pig from her. The pig protested loadly. "I'll give him a bath and clean out his cut for you and everything."  
  
The pig whimpered and Akane looked doubtful, but after another moment of heartfelt pleas, Akane caved. Happily Aranel skipped off with P-Chan in her arms. Once the bathroom door was shut and the red head was sure no one was listening in, Aranel lifted the pig and said, "I don't know why Ranma hates you so much. I think you're cute." P-Chan stared, wide eyed.  
  
The little black pig that had kicked and screamed and bit her only moments ago now sat still when he was set down. It's small form was rigid as it watched Aranel's face as she filled the tub and undressed herself. It's eyes never left Aranel's as she went about. However, when the busty redhead lowered herself into the steamy water and remained female, the pig fought when she tried to pick him up.  
  
With cute tiny hooves, P-chan held on to the towel rack, but hooves are not meant for gripping and the little pig was in Aranel's grasp. "Calm down little guy. I don't know what that mean ol' Ranma did to you, but I won't hurt you." Cradling the pig to her chest, the clone peeled back the bandaid to look at the cut. "Oh you poor baby!" she cooed. "Let's get you cleaned up and then we'll see to getting you a treat." Moving to the steps, Aranel lowered the cute pig into the hot shallow water.  
  
In an instant, Aranel was back in the deeper water, her chest pressed to the tub wall, her eyes wide in shock and horror.  
  
"Who are you?" the teenage boy who sat where P-chan had once been asked.  
  
"Aranel," she choked out. "I'm Ranma's twin sister. You must be Ryoga. Ranma told me about you."  
  
Ryoga frowed at the back of the girl that looked like Ranma. "I didn't know Ranma had a twin."  
  
"He does," she snapped, her eyes staring blankly at the wall across from her, her back to Ryoga. "I'm just not supposed to be here."  
  
The lost boy moved over to the clone, who closed her eyes the moment she saw movement. "If you knew about me, why were you so surprized?"  
  
Aranel gulpped. "There's a lot of stuff going on in Ranma's life. Juggle three fiancees, fight off suitor of said fiancees, deal with Kuno, stay a boy, keep me hiden in the closet. There's not a lot of time for him to tell me important things like Akane mistaking you for her pet pig on a regular basis."  
  
"Or that I am P-chan and she doesn't know."  
  
"Nope. He didn't tell me that either."  
  
Ryoga smiled hopefully at her. "You won't tell anyone about me, will you?"  
  
With a smile of her own, Aranel opened her eyes, but didn't look at the naked boy next to her. "Only if you never tell anyone about me."  
  
"Deal!" Ryoga snached the clone's hand and shook it.  
  
There was an akward silence as the two sat in the water. Aranel remained pressed to the wall, Ryoga beside her, turned toward her. "You gonna even look at me?"  
  
"No offence, I'm sure you're a great guy, but you're not who I had in mind for the first guy I ever see naked."  
  
The lost boy's face turned red. "Oh." moving back to the stairs, Ryoga got out. In a moment he returned in swimming trunks and handed one of Akane's swim suits to Aranel.  
  
After getting Ryoga to turn around, the clone moved away from the wall enough to put it on. "You can look now."  
  
"So...why didn't Ranma ever tell anyone he had a sister?"  
  
The clone paled. "He...well, that is to say...he doesn't have one. Other then the docters, only you and Ranma have seen me and known it was me you were looking at. I'm a clone."  
  
Ryoga stared a moment before laughing. "That's a good one. You almost had me beliving you. A clone! No, really. Why didn't Ranma tell anyone?"  
  
"A boy that turns into a pig doesn't belive in clones. That's rich. Look, I am two weeks old. I woke up in a lab and when the docters didn't know where to hide me, they put me on the streets hoping I'd get hit by a car or something. Akane thought I was Ranma and took me in the house. After Ranma figured out what happened, he made a deal with me. I pretend to be his female form and in return, when his curse is gone he introduces me as his twin sister and sets me up on a date with any guy I pick. Ever since then, I've been distracting Kuno so Ranma can run off with Akane and I sleep in the closet at night." She took Ryoga's shoulders in her hands and shook. "It's the opposite of what you do with P-chan. You pretend that one body is two, Ranma and I pretend that two bodies are one."  
  
"That's horible!"  
  
"Tell me about it. Even though I'm living in the closet, Ranma still throws his stuff in there."  
  
Ryoga shook his head. "You and I can keep each other's secrets, how about we also help each other out?"  
  
"What'd you have in mind?"  
  
"I'll help you get -"  
  
"Mousse."  
  
Ryoga frowned. "Of all the guys in town you pick Mousse?" Aranel nodded, her face matching her hair. "Ok. If I help you get Mousse, then you have to help me-"  
  
~  
  
Not so far away, Ranma felt a cold shiver run down his spine. He turned to Nabaki who sat reading a fasion magizine on the other side of the room. "Ever get that feeling like people are plotting agansit you?"  
  
Nabaki rolled her eyes. "In this town? All the time!"  
  
Though still unsettled, Ranma returned to his solo training, not knowing what evil plans the lost boy and the clone were coming up with. Nabaki read her magizine without worry for little did anyone know, she had made 1,000,000 yen off of Kuno only three hours ago by selling him pictures of Akane and Ranma's female form.  
  
~  
  
Ranma/Akane: 10 Ranma/Shampoo: 7 Ranma/Kasumi: 7 Ranma/Nabaki: 4 Ranma/Ukyo: 1 Mouse in general: 1 Nabaki in general: 1 Mousse/Clone: 11 Ryu/Clone: 1 Pantyhose Tarou/Clone: 1 Nabaki/Pantyhose-Tarou: 1 Pantyhose Tarou/Shampoo: 1 Ryoga in general: 1 Ryoga/Akira: 1 Ryoga/Shampoo: 1  
  
Once Chapter six is posted, all votes about Ranma and Aranel will be left out [but if you send them in anyway, I'm keeping a record of all votes]. Without Ranma and his clone on the board, there are so many ties on the few other sugjested couples that other votes will be taken in.  
  
Cheese: Next chapter, after votes for Aranel are finished, I will do a nice romance bit. And since you are the third to ask for Pantyhose Tarou, I will add him into later chapters. I admit, I like him too. My first Ranma VHS was The Demon from Jusenkyo so I really have a soft spot for him.  
  
Cork, ranma and kasumi forever, krillin, and Anti KoTF: You all said the same thing [mostly. the placing of words changed], I thought I'd thank you all at once. Though I would have liked a review that was more then voting for those two couples, I have no way of knowing that you aren't the same person so I must respect your votes like any other vote, besides, a vote perchapter is still counted. And I wish to know what 'KoTF' is and why you are agensit it.  
  
Shodei: It just so happens I was planning on putting him in this chapter anyway. I'm just a sucker for P-Chan... Please keep reading  
  
High King Isaac: Thanks for the vote. Shampoo's still behind in the ranks so far, but let's just say that it's close right now. Kasumi and Akane are tied, true, but Shampoo is right behind them.  
  
Denial Kitten: Thank you for sitting still and putting up with me doing the voices of the characters. Not many friends would let someone read five chapters out over the phone. You're the best co-author ever [also, I owe you one for pointing out why Akane burns everything she cooks. Only you could connect Ranma to THAT movie]. I'm glad you gave me what your votes were as well. See you Monday mellon.  
  
Conditioner: Fear not. If there are not enough votes to put Shampoo with anyone, I plan on writing a squeal/crossover. I have a plan, but I shall only write if she's not with anyone in this. I like her 'cause her hair is purple and purple is my favorite color.  
  
Kiki the ferret: I love your name! There's a ferret in one of my favorite comics that is named Kiki. Anyway, I do know and we'll see.  
  
Miguel_Angel_Guzmán_Rivera: Email votes are welcome. Thank you for your effort.  
  
johnanon: Ok, I know it doesn't sound Japanese. It's elvish. And I would love to have a Japanese name. I am one of nine Jennifers in my grade. There are two in the grade above and fifteen in the two grades below. I have taken on a boys name as my nick name in order to stop the confusion. But, to be honest my original plan was to name the clone Maki which is a Japanese name that means 'Truly Rare,' I thought it would be ironic. As for Ranma using Aranel to help him with his problems, I know it's not very manly. I don't have the highest oppion of him since he strings along three girls, never picking one, and flashs any male vival in hopes of distracting them. Also, Ranma doesn't fully see Aranel as a person. He is so busy with his own life it hasn't dawned on him yet that she has thoughts and feelings that are not his own. To him, she's just a clone. He won't stop using her until he understands that she is more then just his DNA  
  
angelii: I think they are cute couples too. I hope you liked this update and review again 


	6. Ready Ready Set Go

I tried to keep you satified, to keep you coming every night, but I don't own Ranma, only Aranel.  
  
~  
  
The day started as close to normal as any day at the Tendo Dojo could ever hope for. People scred at each other, cold and hot water kettles were thrown, Ranma chased P-chan, and Akane burned breakfast. After narrowly excaping Ranma, the small black pig dashed upstairs to Ranma's room. The door opened and small pig entered. Aranel pinned a sheet up in the corner and the little pig went behind it. Pouring hot water over the she turned P- chan into Ryoga, her partner in crime. "Human?"  
  
"Yea. Got my clothes?" the lost boy replyed. His trademark yellow shirt and black pants were handed to him around the sheet. After Ryoga was dressed, he took the sheet down and Aranel put it back in the closet with her bed. "As per our agreement, I have left false notes with Shampoo, Cologne, and Ranma. You done with your end?"  
  
The red head nodded. She reached under her pillow and pulled out a small box. "The highest quality gobel tracking device Kuno's money can buy. I sold Kodachi a few pictures of Ranma and it was an easy buy. I have 3,000 yen left over."  
  
Ryoga nodded, taking the device. "Maybe I'll finally stop getting lost." He smiled. "How does it work?"  
  
The hand held locater turned on. "I know how you normally wander to find people, so by putting a tracking device on people you want to keep tract of and one on yourself, you'll always know where you need to go and when you're there."  
  
Smiling, Ryoga put a tracting device in Aranel's hand. "I'll let you choose where it goes." He stood and went to the door. "Uh, good luck today. You'll need it."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Mousse has been in love with Shampoo since they were three years old. It's going to be hard to get him to change his mind."  
  
"Don't worry about me. You just get started on phase two."  
  
~  
  
The pair waited in the safty of Ranma's room until there was no one left in the house. In the silence, Aranel snuck down the hall to Akane's room. The red haired clone snooped in the tomboy's closet until she found Akane's spare school uniform. She stole it from its hanger and headed towards the bathroom. Today when she left the house, she wouldn't be Ranma, she wouldn't be Kuno's bait. Today she'd be Aranel. Taking a razor from the drawer, a towel, and the dress to change into, she headed to the tub.  
  
In the water, Aranel cleaned herself, unbraided her red hair to wash it and shaved her legs. Today she would not be a boy. Today she was a girl on a mission, a girl on a quest to steal a guy's heart from his chest and make him think it was his idea.  
  
After the clone felt clean, she got out of the water, toweled herself off and got dressed. The Chinese clothes Ranma had made her wear had been nice, but Aranel thrilled at wearing a dress. Every movement made her giggle in delight of the new feeling pants had kept from her.  
  
With her socks and shoes on, teeth brushed, and hair dry, all that was left was to do something with her hair. Small fingers began to twist the red locks into a braid when the busty girl stopped herself. She wasn't Ranma today. A braid was his hair. Her's needed to do something new.  
  
~  
  
Ryoga sat on the floor waiting for his parner in crime to return. His long time rival's room held no interest for Ryoga. It was plain as if Ranma had only resently moved into, or was waiting to move out. There were no picture on the wall, only in frames on the side table and the dresser. On was on Ranma and his father, one was of Akane, another of Ukyo, and a third of Shampoo. The last picture Ryoga didn't know if it was Aranel or Ranma in his female form.  
  
The lost smiled fondly at the picture of a Akane. Over their time together, his feelings had changed so often. Most of this memories about his love for her were confusing and complaicated, but she had loved him as her P-chan. Even if she married Ranma or moved away, a part of him would always be her P-chan and that part of him would always love her and miss her cooking.  
  
He opened the closet door and looked inside. Ranma's Chinese clothes all hung neatly at the entrance awaiting to be worn. Behind the boy clothes were the dresses Ranma wore only for scemes. Ryoga growled as he looked at them. Each dress Ryoga recignised from a trick Ranma had played on him.  
  
Ryoga was about to slam the door shut when he saw that there was something else in the closet. On the closet floor where shoes would normally be was a bed made of fluffy blankets and a pillow. The lost boy knelt down and saw the small space Aranel had made into a room. He knew she was only a month old, but the two walls about her head were already covered with pictures of those she held dear.  
  
There was ofcourse Ranma, whose picture was labeled 'Mama.' Pictures of Mousse littered the space, at least two of which had probally been taken by Nabiki. Ryoga smiled seeing two pictures of himself. One as a human boy, and the other as a cute little pig.  
  
"Find anything interesting?" Aranel asked from the door.  
  
Ryoga nodded. "Yea, nice pictures." He ran his finger along the image of his pig form. "We should get some pictures of us together."  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"Yea. You surtainly have some nice ones of you and Mousse."  
  
He wasn't looking but he knew she was blushing. "They're from when we first met. He had just kicked Kuno in the head thinking it was Ranma and I was Shampoo."  
  
Ryoga turned to smile at her. Aranel stood in the door in Akane's dress, which hugged her chest tightly. The red hair that had become famous for being braided thanks to Ranma was now held in twin buns on top of her head. "You might not need as much luck as I thought..."  
  
"P-chan!" her face turned pink.  
  
The lost boy oinked, making her giggle. "Come on, school will be out in a few hours. Without a car, we'll need all of that time to get to the cafe in time for phase 3 to work."  
  
Aranel grinned. "And if phase 3 works, we can begin phase 4 to help you."  
  
~  
  
Wow there's a lot of Ryoga in that. I wasn't planing on him being in there so much. The plan had been for a little Ryoga and then Mousse. Where'd that plan go?  
  
Anyway, voting is CLOSED on Ranma and Aranel. All other voting may go on. I really want to use Pantyhose Tarou, but I told myself that this was a vote system. The people vote. And look how close Kasumi was to beating Akane. Even the author says Ranma likes Akane, yet look at all that. wow.  
  
Ranma/Akane: 13 Ranma/Shampoo: 7 Ranma/Kasumi: 12 Ranma/Nabiki: 5 Ranma/Ukyo: 1 Mouse in general: 1 Nabaki in general: 1 Mousse/Clone: 13 Ryu/Clone: 1 Pantyhose Tarou/Clone: 1 Nabaki/Pantyhose-Tarou: 1 Pantyhose Tarou/Shampoo: 2 Ryoga in general: 1 Ryoga/Akira: 2 Ryoga/Shampoo: 1  
  
~  
  
Strider: Love your name. I'm a huge LotR fan  
  
Chi Chi, Dan, Ryu: Wow that's a popular couple  
  
Cheese: Yea, really. When I came up with the idea, I had the cutest mental image of her reaction. Sorry Mousse wasn't in this. It was the plan, but I let things get away from me. Next chapter will be all about Mousse and Cat Cafe. Promise. As for the rating, I'm willing to raise the rating, but I'm not so sure about making this a lemon. We'll see, but don't get your hopes up  
  
Marik Kurakashi: Thanks for pointing that out. I checked my comic and you're right. There was a typo on the website I've been using as my reference and I'm sorry. It should be correct from now on.  
  
dunkleself: a lot of people do. Look at the votes! So many 


	7. NO! My Mu Mu Chan

One by one, the penguins tell me I don't own Ranma. I wish I did  
  
~  
  
Mousse sighed contently as he entered the Cat Cafe. '3 til 8 with Shampoo,' he thought happily. However, as Mousse entered the cafe, Shampoo brushed past him. "Shampoo?"  
  
"Take out order!" she said happily.  
  
"Can I come with you?"  
  
"No. Great Grandmother have day off. Mousse help register."  
  
Mousse whimpered cutely. "Mousse face no work. Shampoo deliver food to customer, Mousse stay." Shampoo turned on her heel and skipped out.  
  
~  
  
Aranel stood before the cafe. At first she had thought that the cafe was a long way off, but even with the gobal postioning device, Ryoga had gotten lost. Eight times.  
  
The cafe was cute looking. The smell coming from it was inviting. There was only one problem with the Cat Cafe. As Aranel was about to go in, Shampoo came out. Nabiki had some pictures of the Amazon princess, but the camera did no justice. For the first time since her birth, the clone understood that some were more beautiful then others. "How do I compete with that?"  
  
"Simple," Ryoga whispered helpfully. "Even with his glasses, Mousse is practically blind. He won't care what you look like, and even if he did, you're beautiful."  
  
Looking at the lost boy, the busty red head found the courage that ran in her veins. She hugged her friend. "If this works, I promise to suport you and any desendents you have for as long as I live."  
  
Once Shampoo was out of sight, Aranel crossed the street. Pausing at the door, she looked back at the bandanaed boy, who gave her a thumbs up and a smile. Breathing deep, the clone entered the cafe.  
  
Small round tabels filled the room. Aranel's breath caught in her chest. Mousse was at the cash register. He turned and smiled warmly. "May I help you?"  
  
"Yea, Mousse. I'd like to talk to you about Shampoo."  
  
The Chinese boy took his glasses off the top of his head and put them over his eyes where they belonged. He stared a moment. "Saotome?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"PREPARE TO DIE!" Mousse nobelly leaped over the front desk and charged.  
  
Aranel squeaked. 'Not what I had in mind!' She ducked and weaved about, doging his every blow, some of which the clone noticed included the flash of light reflecting off a weapon she couldn't see. 'He's good!' "Mousse, stop, you don't understand."  
  
Mousse growled. He spread his arms and two blades appeared, ripping his sleaves as they came out of hiding. "I won't let you take my future bride, Ranma!"  
  
"I'M NOT RANMA!" the clone squeaked. Her eyes closed in fear as a blade filled her vission. She waited for the blow, but it never came. When Aranel opened her eyes, the sword hidden in Mousse's robes was less than an inch away from her eye. She gulpped. "Can we talk now?" 'If nothing else, that was one of the coolest things I've seen in my life.' A second voice in her head pointed out that she wasn't even a month old yet, but even it was impressed.  
  
~  
  
"So, you're saying that by pretending to be in love with you, Shampoo will get jealous and come begging me to marry her?" After Mousse had let her introduce herself as Ranma's sister, she had began pulling him into the evil web she and Ryoga had come up with.  
  
"From what you and Ranma have told me, Shampoo has gotten use to you following her around, doing things for her, giving her gifts. If that were to suddenly stop, Shampoo would be forced to admit she liked the attension you were giving her. She'd realise she missed you and try to steal you from me. Since we're in on this together, that will be no problem at all." Aranel grinned watching the wheels turn in the handsome Amazon's head. 'While you pretend to be dating me, I'll get you to transfer your feelings for Shampoo to me then we'll both be sitting pretty. And our dating won't be pretend anymore.'  
  
Setting his tea down, the male Amazon took her hand in his. "Aranel, I would be honored if you joined me for ice cream and a movie this Saturday."  
  
"I would love to," the clone purred.  
  
"What duck-boy talk about?"  
  
Aranel's heart sank slightly realising that Mousse had only asked her out because Shampoo was there to see it, but the voice in the back of her head reminded her that he had only just learned about her. It would be some time before she could earn the feelings she wanted.  
  
Mousse rose, gentle indication that Aranel rise as well. "Hello Shampoo, I'd like you to meet Aranel." He slid an arm around the red head's waist. "Aranel, this is my friend Shampoo." He made a gesture toward a chair.  
  
"Sweaty, that's a chair." Aranel hugged the arm closest to her. "Shampoo is a little to the right." Mousse blushed and moved his arm so that he was now indicating at Shampoo. "I've heard so much about you, Miss. Shampoo. It's a pleasure."  
  
"Wish Shampoo could say same. Shampoo no know you."  
  
Aranel smiled warmly. "Which is why we are being introduced now."  
  
"Shampoo, I'm going to lunch. I'll be back in an hour." Mousse tightened his grip on the clone's waist and lead her toward the door. Aranel ended up out the door fine, but Mousse, having put his glasses back ontop of his head had run into the wall. Once both were outside and a safe distance from the Cat Cafe, the two burst out laughing. "That went well."  
  
Happily nuzzling the boy's arm, Aranel made a sound of agreement. ' Oh, I love these arms. How does Shampoo resist this guy?' She purred contently.  
  
"So where is it that you've been all this time?"  
  
Having come up with a convincing story with Ryoga's help, Aranel didn't pale or choke when asked this. "When father went off to train Ranma to be a man, I was sent to a dojo up north to learn self defence. My sensei died recently so I've come to live with father. Since he and Ranma aren't traveling as much as they use to, he feels I'm in a stable enough setting to live in." She smiled adoringly up at Mousse. "How about you? Why did you come to Japan?"  
  
"I followed Shampoo here. I love her and couldn't stand being away from her. When she moved to Japan, I moved with her."  
  
'How romantic!' Aranel's eyes turned to the Cat Cafe as an evil grin formed. 'And Shampoo doesn't even realise how presious a treasure I'm taking away from her.'  
  
~  
  
Over the course of one week, Aranel and Mousse ate lunch together and openly flirted whenever Shampoo was near, only to return to friendly conversation when the Amazon princess left. To the clone's delight, the only problem Shampoo had with Mousse's absence was that it meant she could run off at a moment's notice to chase Ranma.  
  
Ryoga had so far kept up his end by keeping Ranma and Akane away from the Cat Cafe when ever Aranel was there. And since Aranel wore her hair in twin buns when dressed as herself, the workers at the Cat Cafe were just as unable to see through her unintenstional disguise as Ryoga was unable to see through the many wigs Ranma wore in his attempts to trick the lost boy.  
  
Mousse grinned at the red head across from him. He had been telling Aranel funny stories about his life. "Turns out that Happiosai had named this kid 'Pantyhose Tarou'. Needless to say, we teamed up with him to help capture the old freak. When we got him, he said he'd thought it was a good name." Aranel was choking back giggles at the story, which was more then encourgaing to the half blind Amazon. "The last we saw of Pantyhose Tarou, he was flying off into the sunset with Happisai shouting out names in hopes that Pantyhose Tarou liked one of them." The clone finally cracked up and burst out laughing, Mousse joined her. "I recall Thong Shirro as one of the choises."  
  
"Poor guy." Finally calming herself enough to keep her face straight, Aranel asked if the boy cursed to turn into a monster [who's description sounded kinky to the clone] had ever gotten a new name.  
  
"I'm not sure," the duck boy amitted thoughtfully. "Ranma told him to hit the perverted freak until he got a name he liked. Happiosai came back not too long after so he either got away or gave in. Since there haven't been any demonic figures about I asume he finally got a new name." Since his glasses were on, he could see Shampoo taking an order at the table next to them. 'She doesn't look at all jelous. Why aren't I more upset?' He turned his attension back to Aranel. Even with his bottle glasses, he had trouble seeing her, but he could see enough to know she was looking at him adoringly. 'Poor Aranel; she's so kind but she probally can't get any dates since she spends all her time helpping me make Shampoo jealous.' "If you want, my sweet, I could take you to see Crow's Nest Peak. We could watch the sunset from the water fortress balconey." He put his hand over Aranel's smaller one. 'So kind...'  
  
Shampoo retreated to the kichean. Normally Mousse would drop the act when neither Shampoo or Cologne was there to see, but today felt different. Staring hard at the girl across from his, something clicked in the Amazon's mind. She was still looking at him adoringly. 'It can't be!'  
  
"Is something wrong, Muu Muu-chan?"  
  
"You're not pretending to be in love with me, are you?"  
  
Her face grew hot and she knew that it was red. 'She's blushing! Oh my god!'  
  
"Mousse, I was never pretending. Please don't be mad at me, but I offered to help you with the intension of finding a way to transfer your feelings for Shampoo over to me. I know it was selfish of me, but I just couldn't help it. I'm in love with you, Mousse. I'll understand if you don't want to speak to me an-"  
  
The red head gaspped finding herself agensit Mousse's chest. "Not want to speak to you anymore? You sneaky little jewel!" Mousse held her tightly, feeling quite content with the girl in his arms. "Between you and I, your plan worked."  
  
~  
  
Mouse in general: 1 Nabaki in general: 1 Nabaki/Pantyhose-Tarou: 1 Pantyhose Tarou/Shampoo: 2 Ryoga in general: 1 Ryoga/Akira: 2 Ryoga/Shampoo: 1  
  
Xavier T Elenis: I know the feeling. I read almost as much as I write [only a third of which ever sees the internet] and I really hate it when the same old stuff happens over and over again. I'm kind of sad with the voting though. At first I was really happy there were a lot of Mousse/Clone votes 'cause I adore Mousse, but after rewatching my Ranma tapes, I noticed that Ranma would flirt with Ryoga all the time. Like a non stop trick [I guess why they have so many yoai fics together] so now I wish I'd done something else. Maybe I should use Aranel in another fic and put with Ryoga instead...What do you think?  
  
Alpha Draconis 1: I happen to think Mousse looks very handsome in general. Even with the glasses. As for Ranma, I understand why he does what he does, but a lot of his problems would be solved if he'd just make up his poor little mind. I know that you could tell Kuno 'no' until you were blue in the face and he'd still think you were saying yes, so I don't hold that agensit Ranma, but he should just pick someonel, say 'this is who I choose to marry' and let that be that.  
  
Cheese: A piggy back ride from the pig? Not a bad idea.  
  
Neo Koneko-chan: I know! When I saw that...ew. The thought...she's be reduced to a wrinkled thing with a beak! Sure she's strong and sure she use to be pretty, but she's well over 100 years old! I'd say 114 at the youngest and Ranma is what? 15? 16? Please, that is so 'jail-bait!'  
  
Alex Ultra: I'm really sorry if anyone is out of character, but I'm limited in my information of these characters. I have one normal tape and the collector's box set with the Best of Male Type Ranma [which is mostly about Ranma thinking he really is a girl], the Best of Ryoga, and the Rumiko Takahashi Selection, and graphic novels 1 and 4. My four tapes and two comics are spread out enough I know a lot about the characters, but until my mom finally gets it through her head that I'd rather read comic books and watch anime then join the army [not a good carrer choise for someone that's scared of blood like I am], then there will always be a whole somewhere. From what I've seen, Ranma takes what's given to him and uses it for his own gain. Fighting a guy while in girl form, flash him; Ryoga has water proof soap, suduce him and steal it; Shampoo has a cafe, string her along and mooch off her for free [or for discount]. So I thought "Get female body cloned, use her to distract enemies." If this isn't right, I am sorry, even with the help of three websites, I would never get it perfect unless I had wrote the comics myself.  
  
jh: First, thanks for reading my story dispite the bad summary, and don't worry about the foot in mouth thing, we all get that. Ranma is even famous for it. I was a Ranma/Ukyo fan for a long time 'cause Shampoo had Mousse and Akane had just about every other male in the cast and I thought she'd end up all alone if she didn't get Ranma. Then I found out that she did have someone else. Sadly, I can't remember his name, but he's a crossdresser. Since Ukyo dresses like a boy, but likes boys and he dresses like a girl, but likes girls, I think they're kind of perfect for each other. He being the woman in the realisionship, that is 


End file.
